Lucario's lustfull desires!:chapter 1
by gladionxdarkeon10
Summary: Colin,our main protagonist Lives with his dad. its a saturday morning and boring.but something truly exciting happens later on.


_lucario's lustfull desires! Chapter 1_

Colin was lying on the couch at home, idly throwing a ball against the wall and catching it on the rebound, feet up on one of the chairs arms, his baseball cap pulled low over his brown hair.

It was saturday, and he didn't have any work that day, so he was stuck at home with nothing on TV and nothing to do.

He lived with his father. Well, 'lived' was a rather relative word. It wasn't like he was around much. Colin spent much more time with his fathers pokemon than with the man himself. Usually, it was the Sentret, and sometimes, Syrana, his Lucario, as it was today.

Syrana was in the next room, doing whatever a Lucario did when they were alone. Meditating, practising their kicks and punches, or something. He never really took any notice. She was like a family member after all of these years. White noise.

"You know your father doesn't like you doing that." Syrana said, standing in the doorway, leaning against it, head canted to the side, an ear perked at him.

"Well, he's not here, is he?" Colin said, with a faint shrug, continuing to throw the ball without a pause in his motions at her presence. She had a way of sneaking up on people.

"Don't you have any friends to go play with?" she asked with a faint sigh, perking a brow upwards.

"I'm sixteen, Syrana." he said flatly, catching the ball and then narrowing his eyes at her. "I don't 'play' with my friends. We hang out."

"Well, fine. Don't you have any of your friends to hang out with?" she corrected.

"No. I don't. They're all out on their pokemon journey's, battling, and getting laid." he said bluntly. "While I'm stuck in this hole until I'm old enough to tell the old man to sod off." he continued, shaking his head and sighing faintly.

His father really was a bit over-protective, always leaving a pokemon there to look after him, or, keep an eye on him, more like. It wasn't like he needed protecting. Hell, he wasn't even allowed a pokemon of his own!

"Your father is just worried for your future and your safety." she rebuked, brows furrowing at him, tailtip giving an irritated flick.

"Well, my father should be around more if he's so worried." Colin replied, with a faint huff, starting to throw the ball again.

With a quick flick of her paw, Syrana caught it, and held it lightly at her side. "Well your father isn't here. And even if he isn't around for you, that's not my place to argue." she said, eyes narrowing on him slowly.

"Give me back my ball." Colin said flatly, holding out his hand.

"No, Colin. You're going to learn some discipline." she replied calmly, tossing the ball out the open window and onto the grass outside.

"Hey!" he said, climbing to his feet to go and retrieve it, but Syrana stopped him with a firm paw on his chest.

"Nu-uh." she said, eyes locked on his, narrowing slowly. "Me and you are going to spend some time together. It's about time we started acting like a family."

"Screw family." he replied with a dismissive flick of an arm, making to step around the Lucario.

"Whether you like it or not." Syrana continued as if he'd said nothing, pushing him firmly in the chest, sending him sprawling back onto the couch.

"What's the big idea?" he almost yelled, brows furrowing up at her. "If my father was here..." he started threateningly.

"But he's not." Syrana stated firmly, with a soft giggle. "And you're under my rule until he does return. Me and you are going to spend some time bonding." she said firmly, sitting down next to him.

The moment he moved to stand up, a paw was suddenly on his chest, holding him down with impressive force. "You will ask permission before leaving." she stated flatly.

"Fine~" he huffed, crossing his arms and looking the other way, his face set. "Can I get my bloody ball?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No." she said, sweetly, her tailtip giving a little flick back and forth.

"Well then what? We sit here and watch endless re-runs of 'Gyarados Falls'?" he asked, turning towards her, scowling.

"Unless we find something better to do, then yes." she said sweetly.

"For christs sake!" he said, pounding his fast on the arm of the lounge. "You can't do this! I'm leaving!"

As he moved to stand up though, her paw laid back on his chest, and she grabbed a handful of shirt, dragging him roughly nose-to-nose with her, red eyes narrowed on his own. "You will learn discipline." she stated flatly, holding him in place with iron strength. "Or you'll be punished. And you don't want that."

She released him then, and he scowled, flopping back into position on the couch and staring resolutely out the window, determined not to break the icy silence.

"What games do you play with your friends?" she asked calmly after a moment.

"Strip poker." he replied without hesitation, choosing the most lewd game he could think of.

"Oh good, we'll play that." she said, just as quickly, as though determined to call his bluff.

"Bu...whu...?" he asked, eyes widening, turning towards her, frowning deeply

"Well hey, if you're not man enough..." she made a vague motion towards the TV with a dismissive paw.

"No. I'll play!" he declared, eyes narrowing on her. "I'm not wussing out!"

"Good, then." she replied, standing and sauntering over to the cabinet besides the TV, pulling out a deck of cards, idly starting to shuffle them. "Last chance, if you wanna back out." she said calmly, red eyes sparkling as she regarded him.

"I'm not wussing out." he repeated flatly, crossing his arms and staring at her.

"Oh good." she said with a faint smile, sliding onto her knees on the other side of the coffee table. "Winning hands score only?" she asked sweetly, spreading the cards out in an arc, and then swilling them around, making sure they were randomly ordered.

"Yup." he said with a firm nod, leaning forwards a bit to make sure she wasn't cheating with the shuffle.

"Hearts high, single swap?" she continued, perking her ear up and canting her head to the side.

He nodded once more, arms still crossed across his chest.

"It's set then." she said calmly, dealing them both in with two cards each, and then laying down five cards in the centre of the coffee table, turning over the first three.

Colin picked up his two cards, and peered at the ones in the centre.

Five of clubs, three of hearts, ace of clubs. With two cards waiting to be shown.

In his hand: Three of clubs, eight of spades.

He had a pair, two three's, but he frowned and furrowed his brows for show, giving an exasperated shake of his head.

"No luck?" she asked with a playful pout, peering at her own cards, expression unreadable.

"My hand sucks." he said with a faint shrug.

"I bet one piece of clothing." she said, her expression calm, almost serene, red eyes peering up at him.

"I'll match ya." he said, uncertainly, peering down at the cards,

She flipped over the next card. Four of clubs.

Her tail gave a faint spasm, almost imperceptible.

He frowned again, brow furrowing. "Uhm..." he murmured.

"Still no good?" she asked innocently, "I'll raise ya' then. Two pieces of clothing." she said with a sweet smile.

"I'll match you." he said, brow furrowing, trying to look as though he was just trying not to appear wimpy.

Syrana flipped over the last card, and Colin gave a faint, almost unnoticeable smirk.

Three of diamonds!

That made three of a kind. No way she could beat that!

"I'll keep it at that wager." she said, sullenly, eyes sliding from her cards, to the table.

"I'll raise, to three." he said with a firm nod, grinning faintly.

"I'll...match you." she said faintly, an ear flicking,a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

She was gonna lose, and she knew it! Yes!

"Read em and weep." he said with a triumphant grin, throwing down his two cards. "Three. Of. A. Kind."

"Awww..." she said with a faint huff, peering down at her hand. "I guess...you won..." she said with a soft sigh, shaking her head slowly, ears drooping. "I mean..." she laid down her first card, the king of clubs. "..It's not as if I got a flush or anything..." she said forlornly, laying down her last card. Seven of clubs.

Colin cursed.

A smirk spread across Syrana's muzzle, and she perked an ear up at him. "Awww, outclassed?" she asked innocently. "Take em off, Colin. you lost. Three pieces."

He gave a faint huff, and then slid the socks off both of his feet, and tossed aside his cap. "Done." he said calmly.

The Lucario smiled at him faintly. "Again?" she asked simply.

Colin nodded firmly. He knew her 'tell', now.

She smiled, slid all the cards to the bottom of the deck, and started again.

This time, he watched her tail without seeming to, carefully waiting for that little quiver. He saw it, in the second round, after the fourth card was flipped over. He had a pair of seven's, but immediately, he changed his tactics: "I'm out." he said, throwing down his cards.

"Cutting and running?" she asked with a faint smile, perking her ears at him, eyes narrowing slowly.

"Yes." he said firmly, taking of his shirt. "There, one piece."

He watched with slowly widening eyes as Syrana placed her cards down face-up, to show him that she had nothing. Even though he had seen her tell!

"You bitch!" he said, brow furrowing deeply, not really meaning it as an insult.

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game." she said saucily, giving him a wink and holding up the deck of cards innocently. "Third time lucky?"

Colin harrumphed and crossed his arms, realising then that he was only in his shorts and boxers. Nothing else, at all. He couldn't lose this round.

"...Okay, one last time." he said with a firm nod.

He decided that, if he looked like losing, he'd call before the bet could be raised, and then feign feeling ill to get out of playing another round.

"Your funeral." she said with a sweet-as-honey smile, dealing out the next line of cards, and then flipping over the first three of the five on the table.

On the table: Nine of Diamonds, Ace of Diamonds, Seven of Hearts.

In his hand: Ace of Clubs, Ace of Spades.

There was no way he could lose this one!

"I've won this one, Syrana." he said with a smirk, eyes narrowing at her.

"I bet one piece of clothing." she said, expression utterly unreadable.

"Raise to two." he said with a firm nod, instantly.

The Lucario smiled faintly and flipped the next card over. Five of Spades.

There was absolutely no way she could get three of a kind better than him, and that left a flush. There just weren't enough colours on the table for that. He had this won!

Already, images of his triumph circled through his head, of throwing down his two aces in triumph and watching as she was forced to remove three articles of clothing. He was going to raised, oh yes!

First, the gloves, taking them off, one at a time, slowly, carefully, laying them on the coffee table between them, and then, the only other article of clothing she wore, her pants...

Turning around, bending over slowly, arching that long blue tail into the air and starting to draw her pants down, revealing her supple, furred flesh to his view, lower, and lower, and-...

It was a moment before he realised that she was asking his bet, a brow perked and an ear raised at him. It was a single moment later that he realised he was having some seriously, seriously lewd thoughts about his fathers pokemon, and that he was sporting a throbbing, eager erection.

Shifting faintly to cover the bulge in his pants, and with a dry throat, he said, "I raise. To three."

Syrana nodded slowly, smiling at him, flipping the last card over. King of Spades.

Colin smiled triumphantly, and threw down his cards, hungrily staring at the Lucario. "I win." he said. "Your turn to strip!"

"Aren't you even going to see what I got?" she asked with a pout, peering up at him and swirling her tail slowly.

"I don't need to." he said defiantly. "I got three aces Syrana. You can't beat that!"

The Lucario paused a moment, and opened her mouth to speak, frowning a moment. "You're right, I guess...I couldn't possibly beat your three of a kind..." she said with a soft sigh. "I should start stripping." she continued, matter-of-factly, tossing her cards down on the table.

His heart almost stopped.

Her Eight of Hearts and Six of Spades seemed to gloat at him.

Five of Spades, Six of Spades, Seven of Hearts, Eight of Hearts, Nine of Diamonds.

A straight.

"B-but..." he started, throat dry, almost whimpering faintly. "Y-you cheated..." he accused weakly.

"Oh but you know I didn't." she said, eyes narrowing on him, raising a paw and waving it dismissively. "Take em off. Three pieces of clothing." she commanded firmly.

"B-but...I'm only wearing two..." he murmured, swallowing hard, thinking kittens getting killed, of a fat chick taking it in the ass while eating globs of cake, of a fat man taking it in the ass while eating globs of cake. But his erection just wouldn't go away! Images of what he could have had, had he won, kept intruding.

"Then take them off." she said with a flick of her paw again. "We'll figure out what to do with the other point I got afterwards."

"B-b-but-" he started.

"Now." she stated flatly, eyes narrowing at him.

Blushing horribly, Colin tentatively started to slide his shorts off, before, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, turned his head, and just slid down his shorts and boxers at the same time, kicking them away and covering himself with his hands as best he could. There was no doubt she would have seen, though.

"Awww, poor baby." she murmured with a soft giggle. "All hormonal?" she asked. "Puberty too much for you to handle?"

"N-no!" he protested, brow furrowing deeply, trying his best to stand up to her...but it's hard to stand up to anyone when you're butt-naked, with your hands covering your raging erection and thoughts of said person naked and rubbing against you intruding on your consciousness.

"Then...Oh I get it now." she said with a slow grin, and he realised than that he had walked right into her verbal trap. "You were all excited about winning, weren't you?"

"N-no!" he protested wildly, almost taking a hand away to wave it for emphasis, cheeks flushing heavily.

"Oh I think you're lying. Lying is bad." she said, climbing to her feet and kneeling close to the couch, leaning over it to peer at him. "Liars should be punished." she murmured softly

"I-I'm not lying!" he said, swallowing audibly a moment, squirming helplessly.

"I think you are." she said flatly, and then paused a moment. "Still haven't decided on what to do with my extra point." she said with a cant of her head. "I could...make you take a walk down the street." she offered. "As you are now."

"No! Anything but that!" he said with a rapid shake of his head, squirming once more.

"Well...I guess I'll have to use it to make you play another hand. Better hope I don't win this one." she said in a sing-song tone, moving back over to the other side of the coffee table.

Colin took the chance to drop onto his ass next to the coffee table, thereby removing his painfully erect length from her line of sight, and letting him have free use of his hands back.

She dealed him in wordlessly, after shuffling the cards vigorously.

He flipped his cards over and stared at them a moment, brow furrowing, peering at the three on the table.

He had nothing. Not even a chance at anything.

"I bet one piece." she said sweetly, peering at him.

"Fine." he said sullenly. This was fucking humiliating.

She smiled and flicked over the fourth card, still nothing he could make from his hand.

"Raise." she said calmly, smiling at him innocently.

"I'm out. I got nothing." he said with a frown. "You win."

"Awww, quitting so early? I could be bluffing." she said with a mischeivious smile.

"Fine." he said with a scowl. "I call your bet."

Syrana smirked at him, and flipped over the last card, and he huffed heavily. There was nothing he could make, nothing at all. Not even a measely goddamn pair.

"I raise to three pieces." she said calmly.

"I'm out." he said, throwing down his cards, face-down.

"Wimp."

"Fine, fucking, just, raise then!" he said sullenly, waving an arm.

"Four pieces?" she asked, simpering at him, tailtip giving an cute little swirl back and forth. "Oh my...I know when I'm trying to compete above my limit...I fold." she said, throwing down her cards, face-up. Colin didn't even glance at them, slightly stunned.

"B...but...what?" he asked, eyes widening slowly, his erecting giving a pointed, delighted throb.

"I fold." she said calmly. "Surely you know what that term means." she continued, rolling her eyes slowly. "Jeeze, act like you know how to play."

"I..uhm...but..." he tried to say weakly, but Syrana silenced him with a faint wave of her paw, sliding around to his side of the coffee table, grinning at him, almost seductively.

"I guess I gotta strip for you." she said calmly, holding up her right paw and lightly swirling her fingertips at him, tugging at her glove slowly, finger-by-finger, and then laying it neatly on the table, starting on her second paw.

Colin swallowed heavily, and peered at her with wide eyes. She was...was actually stripping for him!

The second glove was laid next to the first, and then she paused. "God. These shorts are so tight." she murmured softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'll have to stand up to get them off..."

She slid elegantly to her feet, and then slowly turned around, her tailtip flicking sinuously past his face, almost brushing against his nose, before she bent delicately forwards at the waist, tailtip perking upwards tantalisingly as her bare paws slid onto her hips, and, more importantly, the sides of her shorts.

Colin couldn't help but wrap his fingertips around his throbbing length at the display, edging his legs under the table a little bit to disguise his obvious delight at what he was about to see, squeezing almost painfully hard around his sensitve flesh, shuddering.

Syrana paused, and peered over her shoulder at him, and he realised, in that moment, that this was just a game to her. She was about to declare that she had, indeed, won, and wasn't going to strip for him...he was going to try his hardest to convince her otherwise, but it wouldn't work...

But then, gloriously, her shorts started to slide downwards as her legs straightened, tail pulling through the hole in the shorts and then arching upwards, out of the way as the shorts continued to lower, his eyes widening as he got a perfect view of the tight pucker of her tailhole, and then, almost heart-stoppingly, the base of her sex.

Blue fur covered the puffy, soft-looking outer lips of her sex, giving way to pink, slick inner flesh in the inside, slightly exposed by her arousing position, her slowly lowering shorts giving him a gradually widening view of her most private area, from the base, until it cleared past her clit, revealing to him her treasure.

Colin's heart beat hard in his ears, and the beat was echoed in his achingly hard length, his hand starting to rapidly stroke it up and down, staring at her wide-eyed, unable to help himself, shuddering hard and just staring at the gorgeous sight he beheld, reeling, almost completely unaware of anything other than the tight, pursed lips of her sex.

It was a full few seconds before he realised that she was looking at him over her shoulder, her eyes following the faint movements of his arm.

His cheeks flared with heat and he stopped, forcefully putting his hand on the table and gasping faintly, toes clenching as he resisted the urge to dryhump the hard, unyeilding wood, anything for stimulation.

Syrana just grinned mischeivously. "Oh my, it seems you were excited about winning." she stated matter-of-factly, sliding her paws slowly down her body, stroking over her curves, before one of them slipped between her legs, rubbing openly at herself for a moment.

Two fingers pressed to the outer lips of her cunt, and spread it open, exposing the pink inner flesh, making him feel light-headed, eyes widening and mouth hanging slack.

"You still have a point left..." she murmured heatedly, red eyes half-lidded and staring at him lustfully as she drew a fingertip down her outer lips, and then slipped it inside herself, arching her back and moaning faintly for his benefit, making him shudder and gasp aloud, swallowing heavily, starting to pant. "What're you gonna use it on...?"

"I-I don't k-know." he murmured breathlessly, watching her with wide, avid eyes, his hand twitching, longing to sink back under the table and stroke at himself.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked seductively, arching her rear higher into the air and flaring her tail at him.

"F-fuck!" he panted, pushed the coffee table off of himself, upending it and sending cards everywhere. "S-suck me off!" he demanded in a timid tone, almost pleading, a hand wrapping around his base and starting to stroke at it rapidly.

Syrana gave a mischeivous grin, and turned about, sinking to her knees, and crawling over towards him, eyes narrowed, licking her lips slowly, looking very much like a predator stalking prey, leaning in until her nose bumped against her tip, making him moan and stroke even faster, more heatedly at his raging erection.

Her paw came up then, and wrapped around his wrist, dragging it away, making him whine with need.

But then, her tongue was out, pressed to his tip, making his back arch fully and a loud oath to leave his lips, hands automatically going to her cheeks, pulling her firmly against his cock, wantonly.

She merely opened her mouth, and let her muzzle slide down him, his long cock rubbing over her tongue in passing until her lips kissed the base, and Colin humped impotently against her muzzle, trying to get more stimulation.

With a seductive little grin, Syrana tilted her head, and drew back slowly, coiling her tongue against his flesh as she went, until just the head was in her muzzle, before she twirled her tongue around, and around his sensitive tip, and then gave it a hard suck.

Colin cried out in lust, and in a moment, he was on his knees, humping rapidly at her muzzle, his hands holding around her right ear, and around her chin, to hold her steady, muzzlefucking the Lucario with eager motions, forcing her onto her stomach.

She seemed to approve of the way he fucked her muzzle, tightening her jaws on him to increase the pressure, tongue coiling about him as he moved, her tailtip flicking back and forth with delight, eyes narrowing to slits as she sucked repeatedly at the thrusting cock.

One of her paws slid underneath her body, while the other moved to the base of his cock, starting to jerk him off rapidly, forcing him to only thrust a few short inches into her muzzle, rather than all the way, and allowing her to increase the pressure of her suckling, eagerly lapping over his tip to clean him off the rapidly accumulating precum, murring in delight at the taste.

With a lustful grin up at him, she started to stroke harder, and faster, deliberating laving her tongue around the sensitive cap of his aching cock, squeezing near the base rhythmically, angling her head so his tip rubbed against the fleshy ridges on the roof of her muzzle, making his eyes go wide and his legs start twitching.

Loud groans and yells started to leave him as his cock began to twitch and throb heavily, the beginnings of his climax, and Syrana gave a delighted yip, opening her muzzle wide and laying his tip against the very edge of her tongue, stroking at him frantically, imploring him to cum into her muzzle.

Colin cried out to the ceiling as his cock throbbed and twitched heavily, creamy, rich spurts of hot, white cum starting to pump from his tip.

Syrana purred with delight, eyes narrowing and tongue coiled about his tip, milking him as he shot his load directly over her tongue, splashing into her muzzle, dashing against the back of her throat and coating her tongue with the sticky, gooey cum.

Spurt after spurt of viscous, delicious spunk splattered into her maw, but she didn't swallow, instead allowing it to quickly overflow her muzzle, dribbling from the corner of her mouth as she grinned up at him, slowly dripping from the tip of her tongue in gooey, thick streams, spilling onto the carpet beneath them as she tilted her head back and started to swallow, having savoured the salty, pheremone-laden taste long enough.

Colin gave a loud groan, and collapsed backwards onto his ass, shuddering and staring at the ceiling, reeling, lost to the delightful euphoria swirling through his mind, shuddering and gasping as he felt her tongue delicately start to lap his sensitive flesh clean, the Lucario pausing in her ministration to smirk at him and open her mouth, tongue lolling free like a kid showing that she had indeed swallowed her tablet.

But this just showed him a perfect view of her cum-drenched tongue and muzzle, before she closed her muzzle and swallowed quite audibly, making his cock twitch and let loose a single last spurt of cum, which she eagerly, quickly lapped up, setting to cleaning him up with her soft, willing tongue.

Long shudders and gasps left him at the soft tongue caressing over his length, keeping him from softening, keeping him aroused as she stroked her paws over his stomach and thighs ancouragingly. "I bet you'd like to fuck me, wouldn't you, naughty boy?" she asked, peering up at him slowly, nudging at his cock with her nose, smiling innocently.

He swallowed once, hard, and nodded firmly.

With a soft, seductive purr, she lapped at him slowly, rubbing her nose against his cock a moment, and then crawling up his body, rubbing her soft fur over his hard length as she moved, until she was kneeling over him, rubbing his tip amorously against her hot, slick cunt.

"I bet you'd like to stick it my cunt, wouldn't you?" she asked in a breathless, heated tone, seductive and wanton, leaning down to whisper the words in his ear, "I bet you'd like to just fuck me like a slut. Fill me with your warm spunk and claim me as your own, wouldn't you?" she asked heatedly.

He could only nod dumble, gasping and quivering at the sensation of her heated flesh pressing against his so inimately. His hands moved automatically to her hips, and he pressed her down while he humped upwards, sinking inch, after inch of his cock into her with a load groan.

It was heaven. Hot, tight, and slick, soft cunt flesh squeezing around his tip, parting willingly for his entry, tightening on him once he was inside.

With a faint groan, he started to bounce up into her, eagerly sliding himself up and down the few inches that he could in that position, before she herself started to join in the bouncing movement, her paws on his chest, helping to keep her balance, her eyes clenched shut and face screwed up, gasping aloud each time she sank down on him, her soft lips taking him in right to the base each time.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" she panted, over and over again, grinding herself down atop him, her inner depths starting to tighten on him, twitching around him in delightful reflexive contractions.

"F-fuck yes!" she panted hard, grinding her hips into his as he pressed up into her, howling with delight as her cunt cinched down on him hard, convulsing rapidly around his intrusion as she cried out and arched atop him, a squirt of warm, lubricating liquids spilling out over his hips and dripping from between her thighs, her cheeks flushing as she groaned wantonly, shuddering atop him. "Oh fuck yes..." she panted heavily, shuddering atop him.

With a low gasp for breath, she slid off him, removing him from her delightfully soft, gripping depths, wrapping a paw around his base and starting to stroke him up and down again, her gaze locked on his own, lustfully.

"I've seen the kind of things you look up on your laptop." she murmured lustfully, her tailtip giving a little bit of a twitch back and forth.

Colin swallowed audibly a moment as she leaned in and laved her tongue against his ear. "I'm willing to bet that you'd just love to fuck me in the ass..." she murmured heatedly. "Wouldn't you, Colin? You'd just love to bend me over and stick your hard cock in my tight tailhole, and fuck me until you fill me with a hot load of spunk, wouldn't you?" she continued, stroking at him harder, more rapidly, more eagerly.

Who was this Lucario, and what had she done with Syrana?

"F-fuck y-yes..." he murmured, with wide eyes, nodding slowly.

With a loud growl of lust, she turned around, and flipped the coffee table back onto its legs, throwing herself over it, on her back, spreading her legs wantonly, tailtip swishing back and forth between her legs.

Colin shuddered and rolled to his knees, finding himself between her legs, his hands sliding over her smooth, furred thighs, tracing the curve where it faded from blue to black, and then leaning in to give her cunt a heated french kiss.

Syrana gave a loud moan and bucked faintly, tailtip spasming against his stomach a moment, before he grabbed it in his free hand, and then slid his other hands fingers over her sex, getting them nice and slick, pressing his tongue to her clit for a moment, and then grinning up at her.

"Don't tease me, Colin." she panted with a huff, noting his expression.

"I'm not gonna tease." he said with a shake of his head, worming one of his wet fingertips down to her tailhole, suckling lightly at her clit as he rotated the finger, and then sank it without warning into her tight, hot ass.

The Lucario arched hard, back not even touching the coffee table as her legs kicked reflexively, moaning aloud as his fingertip starting to thrust into her tight ass, and his tongue laved against her sensitive clit, sending her into convulsions of lustful delight.

"D-deeper!" she huffed at him, eyes clenching shut and body spasming as he pressed his fingertip deeper into her tight ass, working it around in a slow circle, starting to thrust it into her tailhole slowly as she groaned and shuddered with each motion. "F-fuck y-yes! G-god!" she panted breathlessly.

Her eyes widened, and her entire body shuddered hard as she felt a second fingertip suddenly sink deep into her eager ass, making her arch hard once more and thrust her hips reflexively at him, muzzle open but no sound escaping, entire form shuddering a few times reflexively as a second round of hot, orgasmic liquids started to spill from her convulsing cunt.

Colin grinned in triumph, and, in a moment, he was between her legs, hands on either side of her on the coffee table, leaning in to kiss at her chest a moment as he tried to find the entrance of her eager ass with his tip.

Syrana laved her tongue against his chin, eagerly cleaning her own liquids from his face as she gave a wanton whimper, sliding a paw down to line him up. "Fuck my tailhole, Colin. Stick it up my ass...cum deep in my ass! Fuck me like a slut!" she begged, spreading her legs for him.

Colin gave a faint huff, and gripped her sides tight as he shifted his hips, and then rammed himself inside of her, both of them going rigid and gasping aloud at the sensation, her, of the thick, long cock burying hilt-deep into her tight, wanton ass, and he, in the gripping hot tightness consuming his cock.

"Fuck me! Oh god, deeper!" she panted heatedly against his ear, laving her tongue against it for a moment, and then breathing a lustful request into it, "Fill me with your cum...make it spill out of me...let me feel all your hot spunk spilling into my tailhole...make me yours..."

He swallowed once, and nodded against her, kissing her lustfully, his tongue meshing with hers as he wrapped his arms about her and started to slide his hips against hers lustfully, sinking himself in and out of her tight, gripping ass with eager, wanton movements.

"So f-fucking tight..." he panted against one of her ears, and she growled against his neck in approval, biting into his shoulder and whimpering heavily as she ground her hips back against his intrusion, tight, warm, snug tailhole quivering around him as her liquids started to seep from her again, her expression begging.

Colin gave a load groan, and started to fuck her with proper, eager motions, drawning back until just his tip was buried in her tight ass, and then sinking himself deep, deep into her again, making them both cry out as his cock spread open the tight, gripping flesh of her ass.

"G-give it to me!" she cried out, starting to thrash back and forth against the coffee table, paws holding tight around his shoulders and tailtip brushing against his balls as it moved back and forth rapidly. "Fill me! Spill your hot spunk in me! Fuck my ass!" she begged, eyes clenched shut, already-tight depths starting to squeeze and contract around him rhythmically.

With a splintering sound, the coffee table legs broke, snapping off at one end, leaving the Lucario on her back, inclined backwards, with her ass in the air, head lower than her hindquarters.

Colin just took the opportunity to drive himself deep into her, fucking downwards into her tight, gripping ass, sweat dripping from his nose as he started down at her lustfully.

She gripped tight around his back with her paws, and pulled her head up to his ear, biting into it lustfully, nipping at him, "C-cum in me!" she panted firmly, an order, "Splash your spunk deep into my tailhole! Do it! give it to me!"

With a loud snarl of approval, he drove deep into her body, and held himself there, eyes widening as he felt her body cinch down tight on him, both of their backs arching as they went rigid, gripping tight to eachother as an explosion of hot seed splashed deep into the orgasming Lucario's tight, eager ass.

Burst after burst of hot spunk splattered deep into her squeezing, tight tailhole, her cunt quivering as warm inner lubricants gushed from her, her head laying back and ears splaying as her own warm liquids splashed over her stomach, overflowing from her twitching sex.

Her claws raked across his back harmlessly as he drove into her a few inches, back and forth, yelling out loud and emptying himself into her tight, gripping ass, feeling the hot liquids starting to overflow, seeping from around the tight grip her tailhole had on him.

"Oh f-fuck I can feel it!" she groaned, shuddering and humping her hips. "F-fuck! God y-yes!" she panted helplessly, as he drove into her a few final times, emptying the last of his load deep inside her, the gooey, sticky liquids seeping out of her hot tailhole dribbling around her tailbase and dripping slowly to the floor.

Eventually, they both relaxed, and he pulled her sideways, off the table, panting hard, hands shaking as he stroked her cheek a moment, feeling content in the euphoric afterglow, his hard cock still buried in her tight tailhole.

"F-f...f-fuck..." she panted heavily, grinding her hips against him still. "S-so...h-hot...Oh my f-fucking g-god..."

He laughed breathlessly, and kissed her nose once, hugging her close. "I think I love you, Syrana..." he murmured.

"I-it'll pass." shereplied with a grin, bopping him on the nose with her paw and holding him close for a moment, licking his nose. "...I think I love you too."

 **Author's notes: i just channeled all my dirty thought's about pokemon and used it to create this masterpiece of a pokemon eroctica. i have planned to be 3 chapters chapter will come out about 30 minutes after this. Leave your reviews.** **i am all up for crtism.(there is a diffrence between being thought full with your speach and just sounding like a troll that wants this fandom dead. nobody needs to warn me about st elmo's fire i already know what he does and thats up to him but elmo if your reading this i would like you to stop being a troll that hates a fandom for zero reason whatsoever.**

 **well atleast you dont give me a reason why you hate pokemon fanfiction.** **i laugh everytime i read one of yout reviews on diffrent stories. your just a hypocrite nitpicker troll the plauges this platform and fandom for no reason whatsoever. please leave thia fandom alone.[ End of note]**


End file.
